NAVIDAD EN CENTRAL
by Jaden Andersen
Summary: YAOI/Es epoca de navidad, y las cosas en central son algo agitadas Pero a cierto rubio de trenza no le gusta mucho que digamos estas fechas, podra un moreno coronel hacerle disfrutar de estas festividades? ROY X ED.... ONE-SHOT.... Shonei Ai... J


Antes que nada:  
¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD¡¡  
y perdon por publicar hasta ahora, ojala les guste...  
es un one-shot a mi me parecio lindo, ojala y les guste

VIVA EL ROYxED

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente, cubriendo de un blanco manto la agitada cuidad central. Las personas iban de un lado a otro, cargados de un sin número de bolsas de brillantes colores, el aire estaba cargado del aroma de los dulces y panes que recién se horneaban.

Central se había llenado de vida y color. Después de todo, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para navidad, y las luces y la música típica de estas fechas resonaban por todas las calles. Incluso la gente se veía mas feliz y relajado que en cualquier otro día, y es que es muy raro ver, a la normalmente ajetreada, gente de central regalando un cordial saludo en lugar de correr apresurados a sus destinos.

Entre aquel mar de bullicio una –pequeña- figura destacaba de entro todas, podría ser por su llamativa vestimenta, una gabardina rojo granate, o su brillante cabello, dorado como el sol. Oh, tal vez era destacable por…

-¡¡¿¿A quién diablos llamas tan pequeño que un soplido podrías mandar volando??¡¡- gritaba el rubio oji dorado.

Y es que entre tanto bullicio es fácil tropezar con la gente de alrededor, y si la persona con la que tropezaste es en apariencia un niño, es normal disculparse con ese mismo apelativo.

-Nii-san… el señor no quiso decir eso- intenta calmarle, la enorme figura que acompaña al rubio –gomen..

-Ah, como odio estas fechas- se queja molesto el menor (de estatura)

-Vamos hermano, no están malo. Es una época muy bonita

-Al, esto no tiene nada de bonito- contradice el rubio señalando alrededor. Las congregaciones de gente, en las calles, las abarrotadas tiendas y las innumerables personas en las esquinas, pidiendo un poco de dinero para la caridad.

-Hermano, es un época de alegría y felicidad- trata de animar Al

-Yo no le veo nada de eso- gruñe, dando por zancada la conversación. Volteándose para retomar su camino al cuartel, seguro que hay no tendría que soportar tanto "espíritu" navideño, dudaba que los militares celebraran estas estúpidas fechas.

Con lo que no conto, fue que justamente en ese momento una persona estaba detrás de él; la colisión fue inminente. Varias cajas y paquetes de adornos fueron a dar directo al piso junto con el pequeño rubio

-Itaii- se quejo el oji dorado sobándose la cabeza, aun paquete le había golpeado de lleno

-Lo siento mucho- comenzó a disculparse la enorme armadura mientras recogía las cajas

-¡¡¿¿Por qué no se fija??¡¡- gruño el rubio

-Creo que eso podría decirte yo a ti… Fullmetal

-"Oh, cielo… dios debe odiarme"- peso amargamente el rubio, y es que esa voz era irreconocible- Coronel

Y si, aquel con quien había chocado el menor (repito, de altura X3) era ni nada más ni menos, que el mismísimo coronel Mustang.

-¡¡Coronel, lo siento tanto¡¡- se disculpo el menor de los Elric, ofreciendo las cajas recién alzadas

-No importa, Alphonse- el mayor resto importancia al asunto, aceptando la ayuda de la armadura –No tienes que disculparte… además, fue culpa de acero

-¿¿Qué??... fue tu culpa-contra resto el menor

-Y… coronel, que está haciendo por aquí?- pregunto el menor tratando de desviar la atención, y evitar una pelea entre su hermano y el peli negro

-Vine a hacer unas compras de último minuto- sonrío amablemente

-No me digas que celebras estas estúpidas fechas?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio, y es que de todas las personas del mundo que idolatran estas celebraciones, el coronel era la última que se le pasaría por la cabeza

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa de parte del coronel. Suspiro derrotado

-Coronel, eso quiere decir que estos adornos son para el cuartel?- pregunto ilusionado el menor

-Claro Alphonse, de hecho Hawkeye me mando a comprar esto, faltaron alguno y ya la conocen- señalo las cajas de adornos

-¿Hasta la teniente?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio, no podía imaginarse a la estoica teniente adornando un pino con cientos de luces y esferas mientras tarareando una ridícula canción navideña

-Claro, ella y los demás organizaron la cena de navidad…- ambos hermanos veían fijamente al moreno

El rubio fastidiado e incrédulo, mientras que le menor lo veía esperanzado, rogando internamente ser invitado a la fiesta de los militares. ¿Cuánto hacia que no festejaban esas fechas?… mucho realmente, hace años que no probaban una buena cena de navidad en compañía de su familia

-Desde luego que ambos están invitados- propuso como adivinando los pensamiento del menor.

-Gracias coronel, desde luego que iremos- exclamo entusiasmado el menor de los Elric. Esta sería una navidad distinta

-Gracias.-refunfuño el rubio de mala gana

-Bien entonces, espero verlos esta noche, sean puntuales ya saben cómo se pone Hawkeye

-Claro

El mayor retomo su camino, aun tenia asuntos que atender y tenía que comprar el regalo más importante

-Vamos Al, tenemos que ir a registrarnos a algún hotel –comenzó a caminar el rubio

-Pero nii-san… tenemos que ir a conseguir los obsequios para los demás- reprocho

-¿Regalos?... para que, es obvio que el bastardo solo nos invito por cortesía-

-No digas esas cosa hermano, el coronel y los demás nos invitaron con buenas intención

-como sea, vamos por esos estúpidos regalos y terminemos con esto ya-

Y así la nueva gran aventura de los hermanos Elric dio comienzo, como es poco el tiempo que tengo para relatar para esta pequeña historia de navidad, tendré que adelantar las grandes batallas que ambos hermanos libraron en la terrible jungla departamental. Aunque no lo crean, en central hay tiendas departamentales. Creo que me salgo del punto, es mejor ver que sucedió con nuestros héroes después de 4 largas horas de viaje y travesía entre las tiendas; y como ustedes yo sabemos no es fácil hacer las compras de navidad y mucho menos el día de víspera de navidad

-¡¡NII-SANNNN¡¡ resiste - grito desesperado la armadura, viendo imponente como su hermano mayor (de edad, no de altura XDD) era arrastrado y casi devorado por una horda de compradoras compulsivas, es que en estas fechas es fácil encontrar promociones y descuentos, y la mayoría de las mujeres aprovechaban para adquirir algunas cositas. (Se puede ver a Tsuki entre la horda XD)

-Ahhhh suéltenme, oye eso es mío yo lo vi primero- gruñía y peleaba el rubio, defendiéndose lo mejor que podía de esa jauría -¡¡Esa es mi pierna¡¡ (esa fui yo XDD)

Bien, parece que Ed está aprendiendo lo que es una batalla en la tienda de liquidación de fin de año. Mejor pasemos a ver algo menos sangriento. En el cuartel del coronel Mustang

-Tardo, señor- reñía una rubia teniente con revolver en mano, a su superior el cual acababa de llegar con tan solo 3 horas de retraso

-Este… pues veras teniente, tuve algunos problemas para encontrar algunas cosas y luego me tope con los hermanos Elric. Y…

-Espere, vio a Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun?- corto la rubia, guardando también su revolver

-sí, me tope con ellos en el centro y antes que lo digas, los invite para la cena de esta noche- acoto el moreno adivinándole el pensamiento a su superior

-Bien- fue la seca respuesta de la teniente, quien tomando los paquetes que cargaba el oji negro, retomo sus anteriores deberes, la prioridad era tener todo listo para la celebración

-Me alegra que el jefe y al vengan a la cena- comento sonriente Havoc

-Cierto, Edward-kun y Al, siempre andan de viaje en estas fechas y se pierden la fiesta – este fue Fuery (ojala se escriba así, no me acuerdo T-T)

-Seré una fiesta interesante- fue el simple comentario del coronel

* * *

Eran cerca de las 7 en central y el frio comenzaba a aumentar, y aun así las calles seguían pobladas casi en su totalidad, los villancicos sonaban aun más fuerte que antes y no faltaba los niños que corrían de un lado a otro jugando con la blanca nieve

-Ah, es la última vez que compro algo para otra persona –gruñía furioso el oji dorado, y es que después de hacer un tour por las tiendas y enfrentarse a la muerte (Ed, exageras -o-), no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para hacer alguna otra cosa, lo único que deseaba era recostarse y dormir hasta que fuera hora de comer.

-Pero nii-san, aun falta envolver los obsequios -w- -- digamos que Al tenía otros planes

-¿Qué?, no jodas Al, estoy cansado, lo último que quiero hacer es pasar lo que queda de la tarde peleando con papeles de colores y moñitos

-Vamos hermano, no es para tanto, será divertido- el buen humor del menor y su habilidad para ver lo positivo no era menguado por la oscura aura que rodeaba a su hermano mayor

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- suspiro resignado- pero primero déjame comer algo, aunque sea un chocolate caliente, me muero de frio

-Bien, hermano- acepto de buena gana el menor- por cierto, te tardaste mucho en esa última tienda ¿Qué compraste?

Inmediatamente el rubio perdió todo el frio que pudo haber sentido, sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí oscuro. Tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, volteo el rostro evitando la inquisitiva mirada de su hermano

-No… no es nada- contesto con las mejillas aun rojas y sin atreverse a ver la cara de su hermano

-Como no va a ser nada, si tardaste casi una hora dentro y saliste con una bolsa- y en efecto el rubio había tardamos mas en esa tienda que en cualquiera de las anteriores.

-Pues es un regalo, vamos se hace tarde y tenemos que irnos al cuartel, ya se me quito el frio, forremos los obsequios haya-

El rubio emprendió la retirada aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, aferrando fuertemente una pequeña bolsita de papel

* * *

Eran las 9 en punto, y en el cuartel central del ejército, las cosas eran de lo más animadas. Algunos militares salían rumbo a sus hogares, otros camino algún agradable bar y algunos más ayudaban con los preparativos de la fiesta de sus respectivos escuadrones.

Este último era el caso de la escuadra del coronel Mustang. El árbol había sido terminado de decorar, las pilas de papeleo habían sido dejadas de lado, una gran mesa fue acomodad y arreglada de acuerdo la ocasión, en las pareces colgaban escarchas de varios colores, adornadas con esferas y flores de noche buena. El aire traía el aroma al típico ponche de frutas y de la esplendida cena que todo esperaba impacientes.

La cena iba de lo más clásico, un suculento pavo, cortesía de la teniente Riza, pasando por pasta fría y una deliciosa rosca de mantequilla con salsa de frutos rojos, cortesía del coronel, más bien de la chica de la repostería con la que coqueteo un rato; pero bueno.

Debajo del mas que forrado árbol de navidad, había un sin número de cajas de distintos colores y tamaños.

-¿Donde está acero y Alphonse?- pregunto molesto el coronel, había especificado que era mejor que llegaran temprano

-No han de tardar coronel- trato de calmar el mal genio del moreno, la siempre eficiente Riza

Justo cuando el coronel estaba a punto de perder los estribos y incinerar todo el cuarte, la figura de los hermanos Elric se hizo presente

-Hola- saludo secamente el rubio

-Buenas noches y muchas gracias por invitarnos- agradeció cortésmente el menor, dando una ligera reverencia

-Llegas tarde, fullmetal- regaño el moreno

-Es bueno verlos, Alphonse-kun, Edward-kun- saludo feliz la rubia

-Hey jefe, Al- ese fue havoc

-Que les parece si nos sentamos a cenar- propuso la teniente

-claro

La cena paso tranquila, el ambiente era cálido, nada que tuviera que ver con el trabajo o la milicia, por esta noche solo eran un grupo de amigos celebrando y pasando un buen rato

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos- comento la teniente, y es que la cena había sido de lo más agradable que el tiempo paso volando

-Es cierto, feliz navidad teniente- sonrió el moreno entregando una pequeña cajita forrada de rojo brillante

La rubia sonrió a su amigo y superior, sabía que Roy jamás se olvidaría de ella. Poco a poco todos siguieron el ejemplo de su superior y comenzaron a entregar sus obsequios, incluso un tímido Al entrego una pequeña cajita a la rubia teniente

-Bueno yo también me marcho, si tengo suerte tendré otro "regalo" de navidad- comento feliz Havoc

-¿cómo se llama?- fue la respuesta del coronel

-Para que me la quites?... ni hablar, Feliz navidad- se despidió del rubio mayor

Siendo prontamente seguido de sus colegas y una rubia. Dejando solos a los hermanos Elric y al coronel

-Feliz navidad fullmetal, Al- sonrió el mayor comenzando a ponerse el oscuro abrigo y una bufanda gris

-feliz navidad, a usted también coronel- respondió cortes Alphonse

-Sí, lo que sea- fue la respuesta del rubio, que le arranco una sonrisa al mayor

Pero ninguno de los hermanos se movieron de sus lugares

-Y ustedes no piensan ir a descansar?- pregunto el moreno

-Este…

-Vera…

-Nosotros…

-Ah, déjenme adivinar… no tienen donde quedarse, no es así?- pregunto burlón el mayor

-Pues…

-Este…

-Bien, no tenemos donde quedarnos… todo por tu culpa- riño el rubio

-¿Por mi culpa?- pregunto incrédulo el coronel

-Si, su no fuera porque tuvimos que ir a comprar los regalos, hubiéramos podido ir a registrarnos a un hotel y ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto- refunfuño el más bajito (XDD)

-Bien, si es mi culpa; creo que tengo que responsabilizarme de esto- ambos hermanos vieron sorprendido al coronel y es que nunca de los nunca el admitiría que algo sea su culpa, aunque lo sea. Sin duda la navidad le ha de haber afectado –Vamos, es tarde y empieza a nevar con más fuerza

Los tres salieron del edificio, las calles estaban completamente solas y el frio calaba los huesos a cualquiera. Aunque aun así, las calles se veían preciosas, las luces de múltiples colores colgadas de los pórticos de las casas, las guirnaldas y las brillantes flores de noche buena, todo parecía tener un brillo especial

-H… hace… mucho… frio- titiritaba el rubio, aferrándose a su delgado abrigo

El moreno lo veía con ternura, aunque Fullmetal actuara diferente, aun seguía siendo un niño

-Toma- coloco su bufanda en el cuello del menor

Edward veía asombrado aquel amable gesto preveniente del moreno, la bufanda estaba tibia, y tenía impregnada un agradable olor, el olor de Roy Mustang.

-coronel… yo- trato de agradecer, las mejillas del menor estaban muy rojas, no sabía si era por el frio o por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momento.

Por un instante, solo eran él y el coronel, era como si el frio hubiera desaparecido, incluso no se acordaba que Al estaba justo detrás de él

-Vamos, se hace tarde- llamo el mayor, siendo seguido por los hermanos

* * *

La casa del coronel era bastante grande, y bastante elegante; en apariencia era fría y aburrida, pero el interior era lo opuesto, los cuartos estaban pintados de tonos oscuros pero cálidos, cortinas de colores claros que contrastaban a la perfección con el decorado, y el aire de la casa estaba cargada de un aroma a sándalo y vainilla, el olor del coronel.

-Pueden quedarse aquí- abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, el cual pocas veces fue usado, solo por Havoc y algunas veces por su viejo amigo Huges (ojala se escriba así ToT)

-Muchas gracias coronel- agradeció el menor

-Gracias

-La biblioteca esta en el piso de abajo, por si te interesa Alphonse- ofreció el mayor

-Gracias- agradeció entusiasmado –Que descanses nii-san, yo estaré en la biblioteca

Y sin más se marcho dejando a los dos alquimistas solos.

-Bien, te dejo dormir acero, seguro tuviste un día pesado

-si, algo…

El mayor decidió dejar descansar al rubio, pero fue detenido por una mano enguantada que sujetaba su brazo

-Este… yo… creo que no te di mi regalo- bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, tendió el una cajita forrada de azul con un blanco moño blanco como decoración –Feliz navidad

-Pensé que no creías en estas fiestas –comento sorprendido aceptando el regalo –Gracias

-Realmente no me gustan mucho estas fiestas, pero creo que no están tan mal - cielos, afuera estaba helando y el parecía que de un momento a otro ardería- No es gran cosa, te lo advierto

Intrigado, el moreno abrió la cajita encontrándose con un fino pañuelo de seda roja. Lo tomo con cuidado, sonriendo feliz.

-Gracias

-Ese no es todo mi regalo- sonrió mas animado el menor-Fíjate bien

Y ahí estaban, un par de guantes blancos, como los que solía usar, con el respectivo gravado escarlata en el dorso

-Son especiales, son de esa nueva tele impermeable, no se mojan- mostro su mejor sonrisa. Sabía que uno de los mayores problemas con la alquimia del coronel, era el agua y esperaba que su regalo le fuera útil, lo último que deseaba era que algo le pasara al mayor. El alquimista de la llama había hecho mucho por él y por Al

-Gracias- sonrió agradecido, sin duda Fullmetal se había esforzado –Creo que tengo que darte otro obsequio.

Sonrió recordando las mejillas sonrojadas del menor, cuando abrió la enorme caja de regalo, donde venían un nuevo par de botas, de las que tanto le gustaban a Edward junto con un libro que estaba seguro que le serviría

-No es…

Pero el rubio fue cortado por los cálidos labios del mayor. El beso era cálido y casto, el moreno no quería presionar al pequeño, pero para su sorpresa fue el menor quien intensifico el contacto. A pesar de la sorpresa correspondió con gusto aquel profundo beso

-Feliz navidad Ed- sonrió el moreno

-Feliz navidad Roy

Y lo demás es otra historia, oigan… ¿acaso creían que el coronel sería tan tacaño como para dar solo un simple beso?. Esa noche, si que fue una buen anoche buena y creo que a Edward le gustara mas en adelante la navidad

**++**++**++**+

Les gusto??  
ojala que si, ahh me costo mucho, es que me obligaron a ir a una estúpida fiesta de navidad y agggg  
aun lo habia terminado....  
pero wellll ojala les guste y me dejen un rewer  
Seria un lindo regalo de navidad

CIAO y de nuevo ¡¡FELICES FIESTAS¡¡


End file.
